Flor de la Oscuridad
by Ryuunoko
Summary: Era innegable que Ōgai Mori había sido parte de su proceso para sanar, quizás eso era lo que lo hacía tan preciado para ella.


_Bungō Stray Dogs pertenece a Kafka Asagiri y Sango Harukawa._

* * *

_**Advertencia: **Este fic está cronológicamente ambientado antes de que Mori se hiciese cargo de la mafia, Ozaki tiene 14 años aproximadamente al inicio del fic._

_**Notas iniciales de capítulo: **Estando leyendo varios fics por Amino BSD me encontré con una KouMoriWeek que sencillamente me encantó, este fic está dedicado a Inspector Ranpo de aquella comunidad, pueden encontrarla en Wattpad como Vir13rod. Gracias a ella he llegado a enamorarme de esta shipp. ¡Espero les guste!_

* * *

**Flor de la oscuridad  
**—✽—

Las personas reaccionaban de diferentes formas al dolor, cada quién llevaba su duelo a su propio ritmo y toda herida tomaba su tiempo para sanar. Kōyō lo sabía bien. Entre más fuerte fuese el golpe más duro sería para el corazón sobreponerse a ese dolor, ella había recibido un impacto fulminante y tenía sentido que el dolor producto de éste la desgarrara por dentro, no era una sorpresa y sin embargo, no quitaba que era demasiado. Estaba matándola.

Habían muchas formas de resultar herido, no obstante, a jurisdicción de Kōyō no había una nada más cruel que implantar una esperanza y tumbarla con fuerza frente a los ojos de la crédula persona que se aferró a esta. Ella, quién se había resignado a una vida miserable a merced de la mafia, fue capaz de conocer otro tipo de vida, otro tipo de mundo, un gentil hombre abrió una puerta que nunca creyó que existiera y lo que había tras ella era una luz tan brillante que la cegó.

—Hay un mundo lleno de luz y de belleza —le había dicho—, donde las flores pueden florecer, donde tú puedes ser feliz, Kōyō.

¿En serio había un mundo así?

—Te llevaré a él. No sueltes mi mano.

Él extendió su mano y ella la tomó, aceptó esa frágil esperanza y la acopló a su ser.

Claro que existía un mundo así, lo supo cuando sus manos se rozaron, cuando su agarre se afianzó y empezaron a correr, supo que ese tipo de mundo brillante y luminoso donde las flores florecían en dirección a los rayos del sol existía cuando su corazón agitado por la adrenalina expresó expectativa, emoción y esperanza.

También supo cuando él soltó su mano y su cuerpo inerte cayó al suelo que ese mundo no era para ella. ¿Había algo más cruel que eso?

Las noches se llenaron de pesadillas y los días se volvieron un infierno, atrapada, desolada, los días pasaban y ella no lo notaba, cuando estaba despierta solo quería dormir para no ser consciente de la vida a la que estaba condenada y por las noches lo único que la abrazaban eran pesadillas que la empujaban nuevamente a una tormentosa realidad. Era un ciclo tortuoso que desde el fondo de su corazón deseaba que terminara, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo.

—A este paso vas a morir, Kōyō-kun.

Esas palabras fueron el inicio de la ruptura de aquel ciclo, sin embargo, ella no lo supo en ese momento. El "doctor de cuarta" Ōgai Mori tuvo el atrevimiento (o valor) de decirle sin tapujos la verdad de su condición, una verdad de la cual ella ya era muy consciente.

—¿Es ese tu diagnóstico clínico, Ōgai? —preguntó ella sin demasiados ánimos, con lo que podría ser una sonrisa chueca y vacía. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la ventana tras la cual se filtraba la luz de la luna.

—Es una observación —respondió él con ese tono desinteresado y calmado tanto le caracterizaba—. No es difícil de notar cuando no comes ni duermes, el cuerpo humano tiene sus necesidades.

—No me apetece hacer ninguna de esas dos cosas.

Kōyō desvió su mirada a la ventana del consultorio, aquella por la cual se filtraba la luz de la luna entre las cortinas. Hubo silencio por un largo momento, Mori no dijo nada y ella tampoco lo hizo, lo único que hacía ruido en aquella sala era el roce de la crayola y el papel a manos de Elise, una niña rubia que garabateaba con una sonrisa despreocupadamente en una esquina; Kōyō estaba cansada, tanto física como emocionalmente, en su mente había una tormenta eterna que no sabía cómo controlar, ni siquiera podía darle forma a lo que estaba en su cabeza, simplemente sentía que a pesar de que hubiese una gran calma en el lugar, para ella solamente había ruido.

Siempre había ruido.

—Aquí tienes.

Mori volvió a hablar, ella esperó que lo que puso en la mesita al lado de la camilla fuese uno de esos suplementos vitamínicos que le hacían tomar de vez en cuando o quizás unas pastillas para conciliar el sueño, pero en su lugar vio una taza de té que desprendía un agradable aroma.

—¿Qué es esto?

—No lo sé, ¿qué crees tú que sea?

—¿Veneno?

—No soy muy fanático de la eutanasia, Kōyō-kun —negó Mori con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos de su sucia bata, mirándola con una sonrisa de lo más misteriosa… todas sus sonrisas eran iguales—. Aunque quién sabe, no sabrás hasta que pruebes.

Se dio la vuelta y no dijo nada más, sentándose en su escritorio empezando a ocuparse del papeleo. Kōyō dudaba del contenido de la taza, no sabía qué cosas podría darle ese médico cutre, pero a esas alturas tanta era su desidia que si fuese veneno no le importaría en absoluto. Pasaron unos instantes antes de que decidiese tomar un sorbo antes de que éste se enfriara, era dulce y supo identificar el sabor de éste.

Té de tilo.[1]

Quizás era cosa de la infusión, pero al menos mientras pudo beber sintió por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo que podía descansar, escuchó claramente el silencio de la noche y el ruido se redujo al garabatear del hombre y la niña que la acompañaban en aquel lugar. Quizás estaba sensible… no, siempre estaba sensible. Por eso mismo cuando esa efímera paz rozó su alma un nudo se formó en su garganta y silenciosos sollozos acompañaron las lágrimas que empaparon sus mejillas.

.-

No supo ni siquiera cuando se quedó dormida, cuando despertó lo hizo en la camilla y estaba cubierta por una manta, la taza de té había desaparecido y en lugar de la calma noche había un luminoso y tortuoso día, acompañado por mucho ruido. Pero ruido literal.

—¡Para nada! ¡Aléjate de mí, viejo pervertido!

—¡Pero Elise-chan! ¡Hoy es domingo! La etiqueta dicta usar vestido dominical para ir a misa.

—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Pero de qué etiqueta me estás hablando?! ¡Tú no eres católico! Ni hablar, no usaré eso.

—¡P-pero Elise-chan!

La niña sin más se echó a correr fuera del consultorio, el doctor, quién sostenía un lindo vestido de listones en mano corrió tras ella. Kōyō nunca tuvo un despertar tan brusco ni tan extraño, estaba confundida y disgustada en partes iguales por la escena que acababa de presenciar, si por su cabeza apareció la ligera idea de agradecerle a Mori por el té de anoche en ese momento se esfumó.

Salió del consultorio pensando en que lo de anoche no se iba a volver a repetir. Pero lo hizo.

Las pesadillas la azotaban con frecuencia y sin piedad en la mayoría de casos, cuando lo hacían, generalmente se quedaba en cama aferrándose a su almohada, llorando oculta bajo sus cobijas como si éstas pudiesen protegerla de todo lo que estaba a su alrededor; esa vez, abandonó su fortaleza y sus pasos la encaminaron hasta el consultorio clínico.

En retrospectiva, tenía sentido que hubiese sido de esa forma, su subconsciente había asociado como un refugio el estrecho y mal cuidado consultorio del doctor Mori gracias a la calma que pudo experimentar por fin después de tanto tiempo mientras bebía aquel té de tilo. Si hubiese estado un poco más cuerda y menos dolida, se lo habría pensado dos veces producto de su orgullo.

Pero no, ahí estaba, parada en mitad del pasillo frente al consultorio abrazándose mientras temblaba, no tenía el valor para entrar y tampoco el deseo de irse, estaba descalza y su rostro estaba empapado en lágrimas. Para su fortuna, no fue necesario abrir la puerta, ésta se abrió sola.

La luz de la luna la deslumbró por un instante y frente a ella estaba el doctor Ōgai Mori, no parecía sorprendido, Kōyō no pudo ni siquiera identificar lo que expresaba su rostro pero tampoco le importaba, entre hipidos encontró las fuerzas para susurrar quebradamente:

—¿Puedo… quedarme aquí por esta noche?

Mostrando una consideración que nunca esperó encontrar en él, Mori no hizo ningún comentario fuera de lugar ni se mofó de ella, simplemente le dio espacio para entrar y Kōyō a paso lento lo hizo. Ocupó la camilla en la que durmió anteriormente y prontamente ya tenía una taza de té de tilo en la mesita de al lado junto con una caja de pañuelos. Como si ella no estuviese ahí, Mori se sentó en su escritorio continuando con el papeleo.

Kōyō se limpió las lágrimas con los pañuelos tratando de beber el té correctamente, pero no importaba cuanto lo hiciera, sus ojos continuaban húmedos, su garganta seguía hecha un nudo y sus manos no dejaban de temblar. En un pasado ella no había sido así, nunca había sido tan débil, era patética y se daba asco a sí misma por no poder controlar el profundo dolor que llevaba dentro.

No pudo siquiera dar un segundo sorbo, de su garganta salió un llanto irreprimible. Se cubrió la boca en pánico, no quería que Mori la escuchara, pero era inútil y lo sabía, su movimiento hizo que el té se derramara en las sábanas y aunque le quemó, era lo que menos atención le daba en ese momento.

—¡Kōyō-kun! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Mori llegando rápidamente a su lado, claramente se refería al té hirviendo que había derramado.

Ella negó con fuerza aun cubriéndose la boca. Cerró los ojos y sus manos hechas puños pasaron a sus ojos, tomó una bocanada de aire sintiendo que se asfixiaba y lloró aún más, como lo que era: una niña perdida.

—Duele… —dijo ella entre llanto— mucho… ¿por qué…? ¿Por qué si iba a ser así me mostraron la luz? ¡¿Por qué si me iba a hacer tanto daño me enseñaron la esperanza?! ¡Yo no pedí esto! ¡Si hubiese sabido que iba a ser así… si hubiese sabido yo…! —sus gritos empezaron a perder fuerza, como una máquina que se queda sin batería— yo… hubiese preferido… vivir en la oscuridad eternamente…

En definitiva, habría sido mil veces mejor. Mil veces mejor no conocer a aquel hombre, no haberle amado con la profundidad que lo hizo, no debió tomar su mano ni cruzar las puertas al mundo de la luz. Personas como ella pertenecían a la oscuridad y anhelar otra cosa solamente iba a continuar destruyéndola.

—Kōyō-kun, esto ciertamente no me involucra ni me importa —dijo Mori con voz suave, lo suficientemente suave como para que sus indiscretas palabras no provocasen al demonio dorado—. Pero es imposible vivir en la oscuridad eternamente, tarde o temprano habrías tenido ese roce con la luz, el dolor que sientes también es inevitable. Lamentarse por sucesos del pasado… es inútil, no se puede cambiar nada.

Las manos de Kōyō liberaron sus ojos justo a tiempo para poder contemplar el semblante de Mori, tenía el tipo de mirada de una persona que había pasado por mucho.

—¿Entonces… qué debo hacer? —preguntó débilmente.

—Primero debes cambiarte de camilla porque esta está empapada en tila —respondió, Kōyō frunció el ceño— y luego, debes tomar tu dolor y volverlo un motor de fuerza. No te va a matar a menos que lo dejes.

Kōyō no respondió a las palabras del médico, estaba segura que nunca le había hablado con tanta profundidad y franqueza como hasta ese momento. Aun lagrimeando se limpió las mejillas y se puso de pie, dejando la camilla empapada y siguiendo al doctor que le indicó cuál otra podría usar para dormir, incluso le dejó una bata para que suplantara su pijama mojada.

No dijeron nada más durante esa noche. Al día siguiente, cuando Hirotsu entró en su búsqueda y Mori explicó por qué estaba usando una bata y no su pijama haciendo referencia a un "accidente de vejiga" casi se quedaron sin médico a manos del demonio dorado que había apuntado a cortarle la yugular. Aunque si había algo que Kōyō debía resaltar de Mori era que en ningún momento expuso su momento de vulnerabilidad ante nadie, incluso a veces fingía demencia frente a ella cosa que le sacaba los nervios, pero todo eso fue parte de su proceso para sanar.

Incluso si la herida no había cicatrizado por completo el dolor le había impulsado a ser más fuerte, incluso si su visión de la vida y el amor rozaba lo distorsionado, podía seguir adelante. Gran parte de ello lo ameritaba al doctor de cuarta que se volvería el jefe de la mafia.

Mori le abrió una puerta y le extendió la mano, tras la puerta había luz, una luz de luna, la clase de luz que no la cegaría pero sí le confortaría en las noches. Su mano no solo ofrecía una esperanza enclenque, le brindaba apoyo y seguridad.

Temió, no iba a negarlo, temió mucho en el momento en el que decidió nuevamente extender su mano y aceptar ser guiada. Pero desde entonces no se arrepentió ni una sola vez de haberlo hecho.

Si lo pensaba bien, bajo esas circunstancias… no era extraño que Ōgai Mori ocupara un lugar tan preciado en su corazón. Ser la flor en la oscuridad que él gobernaba le parecía de lo más correcto.

* * *

_**[1] ****Té de tilo: **La tila o té de tilo es una infusión que se hace con el fruto en forma de flor de algunas de las especies del género tilia (tilos). Tiene propiedades antiespasmódicas, somníferas y ansiolíticas._


End file.
